


I'd Like To

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, F/M, fluff month, it's you, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 9, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 9 || "It's You" || On his first day of school, Adrien is excited to finally meet Marinette, who Chloe had been trying to convince him was a terrible person for years. All those stories had the opposite effect. When he's almost late for class, most people are already in the room, including Chloe and Marinette. (Slight AU where Adrien is crushing on Mari and doesn't get blamed for the gum.)





	I'd Like To

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd shake it up and avoid a reveal fic for this prompt. Boy was it hard though! I like this little AUish thing I came up with though, it's cute. These drabbles are never as fleshed out as I'd like them to be but time is not my friend.
> 
> Also, this isn't related to this story in any way but if you haven't heard 'Absolutely Smitten' by Dodie, listen to it! I have an idea brewing about Marinette singing it about Adrien!

Over the years, Chloe had told Adrien tons of stories about going to school and her classmates. One person that had popped up over and over had been Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her name was always said with a sneer by Chloe but the stories told about her only seemed like good qualities. As hard as Chloe tried to paint Marinette in a negative light, she never could.

When his father had finally agreed to let him attend school, Adrien was ecstatic. Not only could he meet new people and be at least a semi-normal teenager but, he could finally meet Marinette face to face after hearing so much about her. If he were honest with himself, he’d developed a little crush on the supposedly blue haired girl.

Adrien’s heart was pounding as he walked into the classroom on his first day. Chloe was yelling his name and flinging her arms around his neck in one of her bone crushing hugs. He barley noticed though. His eyes were trained on a blue haired girl who was crouched down near one of the classroom benches with her back towards him.

Suddenly, the girl turned, eyes furious. “Chloe, did you seriously put gum on my seat?” Her eyebrows were drawn together in anger and she was even more beautiful than Adrien could have ever imagined.

Chloe scoffed, still clinging to him. “Pu-lease. Adrien, defend me, say something.” The venom in Marinette’s eyes was redirected to him but he didn’t even care because she was looking at him. Her blue eyes were looking into his green and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Unhooking Chloe’s arms, Adrien took a step towards Marinette. “It’s you.” His voice was breathy and even he could hear the adoration dripping from it, he felt like he was dreaming. Marinette’s eyes widened, any trace of anger evaporating. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long.”

Red suddenly painted her cheeks and Adrien felt his heat up as well. “Wh-what? You’ve wanted to meet me? H-how? Wouldn’t Chloe have only said dreadful things about me?” It seemed to be unconscious but, Marinette took a step forward, seemingly eager for his answer.

Another step forward and Adrien was right in front of her, having to tilt his head down to look at her. “Trust me, she tried but I actually don’t think it’s possible for someone to truthfully say something bad about you.”

Marinette broke their gaze and looked away. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to.” Her blue eyes snapped back to his. “That is, if you’d like to get to know me too?” How Adrien wasn’t in a puddle on the floor after the warm smile Marinette gave him, the boy didn’t know.

“Okay, I’d like that.” Before their conversation could get farther, the bell rang and their teacher walked in the door. “Talk after class?” Adrien nodded dumbly. Marinette went to her respective seat where a red headed girl started elbowing her in the ribs with a smirk on her face.

Adrien slid into the only other available seat in the room, next to a boy with glasses. The boy scooted a bit closer and began to whisper. “Hey man, I’m Nino. I’m your new best friend, I hope you’re cool with that.” Adrien didn’t want to risk getting in trouble for talking within the first five minutes of class so he smiled at Nino and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

So far, school was going wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
